


Guten Morgen

by Nozomeme



Category: Brave Witches, Strike Witches
Genre: Breast Sucking, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Intimacy, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Small Breasts, Snapshots, Snippets, hurry up and get married, small tits, the story not Edytha lmao, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomeme/pseuds/Nozomeme
Summary: Waltrud wakes her lover up.Very short Kurossu/ Waltrud x Edytha
Relationships: Waltrud Krupinski/Edytha Roßmann
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Guten Morgen

Pleasure.  
It was all Edytha felt when she slowly opened her eyes, a low soft spoken purr spilling from her lips unwittingly. That, and a warm weight on her naked chest from where the sensation stemmed. Mind still in a sleep dazed fugue, she looked down to see her lover with her head on her chest, tousled golden hair spread over her tiny breasts, lazily suckling on one of her nipples, clinging to her gently as she dozed next to her.  
“W-Waltrud, what are you doing?...” she croaked, slipping a hand downwards, threading her fingers through short silken locks, sandwiching her face against her,  
“Oh, you’re awake, hey....” She released her nipple for a moment before taking it back into her mouth again, rolling it between her lips,  
“Waltrud!....”  
Tongue flicking the stiff pink peak, she released her once more, nuzzling her face into her.  
“Enjoying your tits....”She blew a puff of warm air over the damp teat, making Edytha shiver.  
“I have drills this morning, we can’t...” she gasped. “W-We can’t make love, a-ah...I need to be there on time...”  
“I’m still satisfied from last night...” Waltrud began to trail kisses across her chest towards her other nipple. “Besides, we’ve already agreed that morning sex is for when we’re on leave or off duty anyway, I just was so tempted when I woke with them in front of me...” She took her other nipple into her mouth and began to nibble gently on it, knowing what made Edytha tick.  
“O-oooh...”  
“You were moaning like that in your sleep too...”  
“Y-You...”  
She still pressed her face against her despite what she was saying, Waltrud’s mouth was too good.

Class started a few minutes later than it should have that day, but according to Hikari and the other two youngest witches on base, Miss Rossmann seemed to be in an exceptionally good mood compared to usual despite her insistence on punctuality.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short snippet from my notes I wrote a long time ago, felt like sharing it as I want as much content of these two as a pairing out there as possible and it works ok for a stand alone snapshot into their daily lives I guess. New content from me has been slow as I am in my final year of my degree, but I hope to post more witch yuri soon and hopefully finish my ongoing Trude x Erica piece, I have not touched it in a while as I'm trying to portray them as canon compliant as I can and I'm still not quite sure its up to my personal standards yet. I also have a habit of routinely going back to this pairing as irl I am physically disabled and thinking about these two has been a great source of comfort to me on bad days where coping is hard, to them while they're not real and never will be, I am eternally grateful. 
> 
> To the people who have been following me (hello /u/), I'm grateful to you too, which is why I have a policy of no witch futa because you have always taken the time to respond when I post in threads. Thank you all so much.  
> Yuri shall conquer the earth! 
> 
> T/L  
> Guten Morgen: Good Morning


End file.
